


Birds of a Feather

by scribblepen



Series: Black Raven Beginnings [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Onesided Wren/Crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblepen/pseuds/scribblepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot on how I think Wren and Socket joined the Black Ravens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> the headcanon that Socket's birthname is Penley belongs to Samcybercat and Spectrumv/Starryamber, I believe!

  
It all started when Wren and her brother, Pen, were taken to the library to borrow some books they could use to help them out with their studies at school.  
  
Wren, even though she found school to be an immensely terrible place, she still cared about passing, and picked up a lot of books for each of the subjects.  
  
Pen, however, hated school with a passion, and found it to be an immense waste of time. Sure, he was learning something, but nothing he couldn't learn from the books he could get at the library, or from experimenting.  
  
Still, he was forced to go to school, and wished he could alter the weather so he wouldn't have to go. Misthallery was filled with bodies of water, and it was constantly misty, so you would think downpours would be common, but they weren't.  
  
Pen decided that you can lead horse to water, but you can't make it drink, and left the library, and waited for his sister outside.  
  
Wren noticed her brother leave, but didn't say anything about it, because there was no point in arguing with an eight year old because it gets you nowhere. She went to the counter at the front of the library to check out her books, the majority being about math and science, and exited the library, hoping her brother didn't run off.  
  
Wren was relieved when she saw her brother sitting on the library steps, but she was surprised to see him chatting with a boy around her own age, as if they were old friends.  
  
"Pen?" Wren called.  
  
Her brother whipped around and waved over at her.  
  
"Wren! This is my new friend, Crow!" Wren winced a little when she heard her brother say 'friend', but thought nothing of it.  
  
Wren gingerly walked over to them and jumped a little when Crow held out his hand.  
  
"Wren, is it?" Crow asked. "I'm Crow, nice to meet ya."  
  
Wren didn't take his hand for a few seconds, causing Crow to lower it, but she then took it at the last second.  
  
She shook it carefully, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Pen, how do you know Crow?" Wren asked her brother, once she released Crow's hand.  
  
"I was sittin' out here, waiting for ya Wren, and then Crow came ova' here and asked about my necklace!" Pen chirped. "He asked if it was a shark tooth!"  
  
"That's right," Crow nodded.  
  
"And then after, he asked what I was doing here, and I told him I was waitin' for ya to finish up and then I explained that we had to get books for the new school year, and that you an' I were proper smart even if I ain't so good at social studies, and then he wanted to meet ya, Wrenny!" Pen babbled.  
  
The whole time Pen was talking, Crow just looked from Pen to Wren, with the slightest smile.  
  
"You wanted to meet me?" Wren blushed, using her free hand to point at herself.  
  
"Yeah," Crow shrugged. "If _Socket_ here is right about ya two bein' supa smart and all, you two would make great additions!"  
  
Wren watched as Pen marvelled at his new nickname.  
  
"A-additions?" Wren gave him a confused look. "To what?"  
  
"To my group of course!" Crow explained. "I can't tell ya the real name yet of course, unless you choose to join, but I'll tell ya a bit about it."  
  
The older boy began to talk about his group without giving out too much, and Wren thought he would make a great salesperson because her brother already seemed sold on the idea, and she herself was already considering, though that could just be the way Crow talked, and his eyes, and maybe the way he grinned over at Wren once he was finished.  
  
"So, what do you two say?" Crow asked, once he finished. "In or out?"  
  
"You're just gonna let us in like that?" Wren asked, a little surprised.  
  
"If ya read half the books ya got in ya hand, then I know you'll be great with us!" Crow exclaimed. Then he looked over at Pen. "And if you're as good as inventing as your sis ova' there is with math and science, you'll be amazin' too!"  
  
From the way Pen looked at Wren, she could tell he was begging her to agree to join Crow.  
  
"...I guess it'd be nice to hang out with someone other than Pen..." Wren smiled weakly.  
  
"That's great!" Crow said, quickly. "I can't wait to tell the others...!"  
  
"Wait... others?" Wren put up her index finger.  
  
"Well, yea, I did say group, didn't I?" Crow asked. "Would that be a problem?"  
  
"... No, I suppose not," Wren decided. "If they're anything like you, I'm sure they're great!"  
  
Wren hoped Crow would catch the little flirt she threw at him, but if he did, he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Well, there's just one more thing..." Crow said.  
  
"What is it?" Pen asked, eagerly.  
  
"You both need nicknames!" Crow replied, tapping his chin. "Ya already got one, Socket, but I need to give one t'a your sis."  
  
"I know, Locket!" Crow exclaimed. "Now your names still both rhyme, yeah?"  
  
"Locket?!" Wren winced. "Do you have anything better?"  
  
"Hmm, I reckon Clova' would be a good name for ya too," Crow nodded. "Someone smart 'n dedicated like you can be rare sometimes, like a four leaf clova'."  
  
Wren thought it over. Clover was a pretty good name, and she had blushed a bit at Crow's explanation.  
  
"Hey, if ya don't like it, ya can always keep Wren." Crow told her, after she didn't reply. "I reckon it's already a pretty great name, we're both birds, yeah?"  
  
"I think I'll just keep Wren," She finally said. "What's the group's name anyway?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Crow smiled at the two siblings. "We're called the Black Ravens!"


End file.
